


Devil In Disguise

by ko_chan



Series: The Shy Witch and The Cruel Prince [6]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Futago, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Smut, masturbation interrupt, mentions of shutaba
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:39:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_chan/pseuds/ko_chan
Summary: Perhaps pleasuring herself on Akira’s bed wasn’t the best idea Futaba’s had. Anyone could walk it. Unfortunately, as luck would have it, someone does. Futaba/Goro Futaba/Akechi Futago Aketaba





	Devil In Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Whoomp whoomp! Futago smut ahoy! 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Persona 5

Perhaps if she thought this through, she wouldn’t have been in this situation, but as such, Futaba, despite being a genius, was allowed to have her mishaps now and then. Though if you asked her, this probably wasn’t a simple mishap.

Akira had been downstairs manning Leblanc as she waited in his room. She had flopped on his bed as usual, drinking in his familiar scent of coffee, when a naughty little whisper entered her mind, birthing an idea.

Futaba was a healthy teenage girl, and that included having a sex drive. She had partaken in pleasuring herself before with the image of Akira in her mind, but to be so close to his scent, in his _bed,_ got the pervert in her lighting a fire in her loins and soon she had removed her jacket and boots, running her hands all over herself and giving out delighted moans.

She really should’ve put more caution to this. Someone could walk in on her as she was teasing her clit with her fingers. It could be Akira or it could be Mona or it could be Sojirou…

“Sakura?” a voice questioned, and Futaba felt as if she had been dunked in freezing cold water.

Futaba, mortified, turned her wide eyes to Goro Akechi, who was watching her with a similar expression on his face. It was an expression of surprise, and any other time she would’ve snickered at the great Goro Akechi being shocked at something, but as such, her embarrassment reminded her this was not the time.

Akechi’s mouth closed, and she saw he visibly swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing. Futaba was hyper focused on it, watching it in fascination. Without breaking eye contact, Futaba slowly removed her hand from her shorts, the elastic band snapping back into place. The sound seemed to have reminded Akechi what exactly he walked in on, his eyes zeroing in on where exactly her hand had been.

It didn’t take a genius like Akechi to figure out what she had been doing.

Her entire face flushed, and tears welled in her eyes. This was perhaps the worst-case scenario, sans Akira walking in on her himself, that could possibly happen. She waited for the inevitable stammering and polite apologies only Akechi could give, but surprisingly, when he opened his mouth, that is not what came out.

“Do you need assistance?” he asked calmly.

Futaba blinked, not sure if she heard him right. She did not just hear Goro Akechi, famous detective prince and their city’s sweetheart, offering to _get her off_. The idea was simply ludicrous—the mere possibility that Akechi could know about sexual acts was laughable to Futaba.

“W-What?” Futaba squeaked out. Surely, she didn’t hear him right…

“Do you want me to get you off?” Akechi asked bluntly, and Futaba gaped at him, her perceived notion that Akechi didn’t even know what sex was flying out the window and into the recesses of space to explode into a fiery death. Akechi watched her intently, his gaze reminding Futaba of a lion carefully watching its prey, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Futaba was surprised the hungry look made her sex throb in desire.

“I… erm… how would you do that?” Futaba managed to get out. This entire situation was so bizarre to her, yet she didn’t deny she was curious about this turn of events. Akechi smirked—the poster boy of politeness _smirked_ —deviously making his way towards her. Futaba was mesmerized by his graceful movement.

Akechi sat on the bed by her feet, turning to his side as a hand drifted up towards her thigh, his smirk still in place.

“I could eat you out for one thing.” Akechi’s eyes glinted. Futaba choked.

“Y-You’re joking right?” Futaba tried to make her voice sound normal, but she couldn’t deny it was a pitch or two higher. “You’re _Goro Akechi_. You’re the poster boy of ‘I’ll have her home an hour early, sir’! There’s no way you would go through with eating me out.” She laughed uneasily. A voice in the back of her mind warned her not to taunt or encourage this, but it was drowned out by Akechi’s wolfish grin.

“You are familiar with the phrase ‘a wolf in sheep’s clothing’, correct?” Here Akechi placed his hands on either side of her head, pinning her in place. His gloved fingers clutched her chin, angling her to stare at him. “Some of the worst wolves act like the meekest sheep, Sakura.” He smirked, eyes dark with promise and Futaba swallowed a moan, her thighs clenching together.

“W-well okay then!” Futaba glared up at him. She could call his bluff. There was no way Akechi would actually do it. He was just teasing her. “Show me what you got!” she ordered.

“As you wish, Inkling.” He murmured amused, eyes bright. Before Futaba could blink, Akechi was already down at her thighs, swiping her shorts off swiftly. She gawked, not expecting that at all. He discarded her panties in the next swoop, his eyes hungrily gazing at her sex. “You certainly worked yourself up, haven’t you?” he chuckled, eying how her pussy was glistening with her cum. Futaba’s mind by this point had short-circuited.

Did she say the remains of her notion stayed in space? No, by this point they plummeted down into Earth’s crust, straight into Hell, and rapidly froze it over.

“I—ah!” Futaba gasped out a moan, as Akechi’s tongue swirled delicate patterns on the skin of her inner thigh. The shock of pleasure that went through her almost caused her to squeeze her legs on him, but he held her legs apart, continuing to lavish her skin was kisses. Futaba felt her body quivering in anticipation for the main event, every nerve in her body alert at the feel of his tongue on her sensitive skin. Her moans became louder, the closer he got to her sex.

She could hear Akechi chuckle, his breath fanning against her pussy igniting an inferno inside her, at her whines. Futaba was growing impatient from the teasing, and her hands reached down, clutching his brown locks in her fingers. She gave a fierce tug, but instead of hurting Akechi, it only served to make him release a moan of his own. His ministrations increased in ferocity, leaving marks by biting, licking, and sucking all over her thighs in his wake. Futaba’s delighted moans spurning him on even farther.

When he kissed her entrance, Futaba was sure she saw stars. The sensation was other-worldly, as if a divine being was giving her a taste of what heaven felt like. She arched her back, gripping Akechi’s hair tighter, and the gasp of “Fuck” rushed past her lips before she could stop it.

Akechi’s tongue tasted her, and he was greeted with her tangy flavor, reminding him of sweet nectar. He lapped her juices up greedily, Futaba coming undone from his actions. The tugging of his hair told him he was doing a wonderful job, and that only served to motivate Akechi farther to pleasure the orange-haired goddess before him. He dragged his tongue slowly from her entrance to her clit, and he was rewarded with another one of her erotic moans, as well as the gasping of “God”.

He pulled away from her clit deliberately, Futaba whining in displeasure. Akechi smirked.

“Now that isn’t right, Sakura.” Akechi gave her a dark smirk, eyes gleaming sadistically. “God’s not doing this to you, now is he?” His hands caressed her thighs, and Futaba groaned, completely at his mercy. The aspect made Akechi’s smirk wider. “Who’s doing this to you, Sakura?” he asked teasingly, blowing on her pussy. Futaba bucked her hips, trying to tug him back to her sex, but Akechi was stronger and resisted, moving back a bit. Futaba’s glare was absolutely waspish.

“Akechi…” Futaba grumbled out in defeat. Akechi was smug, deciding to reward his little squidling with more pleasure. Futaba soon forgot her ire and bucked her hips eagerly towards his mouth while he twirled his tongue around her clit. “Akechi!” she gasped out louder, making Akechi grin in sadistic glee.

“That’s a good girl.” He praised, going back to her entrance and giving it some well-deserved attention. His tongue flicked out, circling her entrance before using his tongue to flick her clit back and forth, driving Futaba absolutely wild. The movement in her hips was becoming erratic, her breaths coming out short, and her mews increasing in volume. If she was in her right mind, she would’ve worried if Akira could hear her downstairs, but all her mind consisted of was Akechi and what he was doing to her. That’s all that mattered to her in that moment.

They both knew she was getting close, with Akechi increasing his pace, stroking her thighs with his fingers while Futaba rolled her hips sporadically. The pressure and heat were mounting, as if she was a volcano about to erupt.

“Akechi! Akechi! Yes! Akechi, faster!” she cried, and soon she felt the coil snap, releasing all the pressure into one glorious feeling. Her body shuddered from her intense orgasm while Akechi slowed down his pace before separating from her leisurely, his tongue lingering at her sex for a moment. Futaba panted heavily, locking eyes with Akechi who rose his head up to gaze at her too. Her shaky hands let go of his hair slowly, taking in its silky texture through her fingers one final time before parting.

Akechi watched her steadily, his tongue poking out and licking up her cum from his lips. Futaba’s eyes were drawn down to the motion, but she didn’t dare move, afraid to break the spell. What does one say to a suspected traitor who just gave them mind-blowing oral sex?

Noises of the café being locked up broke them both from their trance, and Akechi’s mask came back into place. He gave her an easy-going grin, so different than the ravenous one he wore when he was pleasuring her. He rose from in between her legs, straightening himself.

“It seems we have to call this short, Sakura. I’m glad I was able to help.” Despite his polite smile, there was a dark glint in his eye as he regarded her. It made Futaba’s entire body heat up.

“Yeah… thanks…” Futaba blinked. Akechi rose from Akira’s bed, going towards her discarded shorts and panties, before pocketing her panties. The beast from before came forth, and Futaba for once, cursed Akira for his timing, a desperate urge to continue what her and Akechi started.

“I’ll be keeping these. If you want them back, you’ll have to come get them.” His eyes glinted with promise for more, and Futaba felt her mouth go dry, licking her lips. Akechi’s eyes focused on her lips. Futaba couldn’t help but grin.

“I’ll be sure to steal something of yours then next time.” She said.

“Next time?” Akechi’s eyes gleamed lustfully. “When will that be, if I may ask, Sakura?”

“If I told you, that would spoil the fun.” Futaba’s eyes glinted, her grin gleeful. Akechi then covered his mouth, leaning forward a bit, and letting out a chuckle.

“You sure are a fun one, Sakura.” He laughed out. “I’ll be waiting then. See ya.” With that, he was gone, and Futaba quickly slid on her shorts. It was strange wearing them without underwear, but Futaba didn’t really mind due to the reason her panties were gone in the first place.

A few minutes later, Akira and Morgana came upstairs to greet her.

“Sorry about that Futaba, business was a nightmare. I hope you weren’t bored.” Akira apologized sheepishly. Futaba grinned.

“Oh no, I actually was very entertained. Akechi sure is an interesting guy.” Futaba’s lips formed a secretive smile, but Akira didn’t catch on, giving out a wince.

“Yeah, sorry about that. I didn’t think he’d stop by, but it was so busy, so I sent him upstairs to hang out. In the end, he just left. He didn’t bother you, did he?” Akira furrowed his brow in worry. Futaba shook her head.

“Was perfectly fine to me.” She shrugged. “We just talked.”

“Did you get any dirt on him? We still suspect Akechi’s up to something.” Morgana chimed in, curious. Futaba thought back to Akechi, how different he was with her, and the promise there was more to come, that she had also basically agreed to.

“He’s a meek sheep.” Futaba mysteriously said. Morgana and Akira didn’t get it, but let it pass, choosing to talk about more plans involving the Phantom Thieves.

**Author's Note:**

> There you go! Hope you guys liked this one!


End file.
